


midnight splash

by FlowersForBrains



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Writing, The boys get some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersForBrains/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: komaeda shows up at hinata's door late at night.





	midnight splash

**Author's Note:**

> this is a old fic so please excuse it in general~

Hinata, didn't really expect this. For his only friend, wait..ex friend, on the island to be standing at his door. Not to mention it was way past midnight, hinata assumed as he noticed moonlight flooding in as he opened the door, illuminating komaeda's outline. "Komaeda...what are you doing this late?" Hinata hissed, he was beyond irritated, not to mention exausted. He glared at komeda, who was shivering and smiling as his teeth chattered. "I'm sorry hinata kun, I was walking by the ocean, a strong breeze kicked up.. and the next think I knew I was in the ocean." Komaeda said,shifting nervously as he saw hinata squint and then touched Komaeda's shoulder, making sure it was wet. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you Hinata, making you touch and be near trash like me! I'm such a bother.. it was by bad luck after all..and I lost the key to my Cabin in the ocean when I fell!"  
Hinata irritably mumbled, "come in already.."  
Komaeda perked up, grinning as he nearly pranced into Hinata's cabin, with Hinata shutting the door. Hinata processed mentally, how exactly would komaeda sleep here? There's Only one bed. "Hinata, uhm..there's only one bed, so I'll sleep on the floor! It's were trash like me belongs anyway." Hinata rubbed his eyes, still exausted, and stopped komaeda from grabbing one of the extra pillows by grasping his wrist. But, not too hard, cause he did look frail.. and pale so much, hajime thought. "First off, go wash the sea water after you, then get back here, and..as long as we don't face eachother it should be fine." Hinata gave a weak smile, as the room's weak lights illuminated komaeda's slightly confused, and blushing face. "Oh I..you don't need to do that for someone like me, but if such a ultimate asks me to I'll do it." Komaeda said. Hinata frowned at komaeda as he spoke depravitly of himself,(again) speaking up,"just, go shower, I'll put out some of my pajamas for you, okay? I'll grab yours and hang them up while your in there too." Komaeda grinned, "thank you so much Hinata.. for an ultimate to do so much for me-" Hinata let out an irritated groan, "go shower nagito." Komaeda's eyes widened in surprise at the use of his first name before nodding, quickly going into the bathroom. hinata went back and sat on his bed,sighing in irritation as he waited for nagito to get out of the shower. the next time he saw komaeda was in his, his own pajamas. "komaeda, why are you wearing my pajamas?" hinata grumbled, moving the blankets off of his bed. "hinata i had nothing else.." hinata rolled his eyes and patted the space anext to him. "just come lay down already" komaeda quickly walked over to his bed, laying down beside hinata. "goodnight hajime" komaeda curled up to hinata, making hinata blush. "goodnight nagito." hinata mumbled back and leaned into komaeda, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
